1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the invention relates to dynamically adjusting data packet transmission rates and size.
2. Background
Computers, mobile telephones, mobile telephone cameras and video capture devices, personal data assistants, electronic game related products and various video technologies (e.g., DVD's and high definition VCRs) have advanced significantly over the last few years to provide for capture and presentation of increasingly higher resolution still, video, video-on-demand, and graphics images. Combining such visual images with high quality audio data, such as CD type sound reproduction, DVDs, and other devices having associated audio signal outputs, creates a more realistic, content rich, or true multimedia experience for an end user. In addition, highly mobile, high quality sound systems and music transport mechanisms, such as MP3 players, have been developed for audio only presentations to users.
The explosion of high quality data presentation drove the need to establish specialized interfaces that could transfer data at high data rates, such that data quality was not degraded or impaired. One such interface is a Mobile Display Digital Interface (MDDI), used, for example, to exchange high speed data between the lower and upper clamshells of a cellular telephone that has a camera. MDDI is a cost-effective, low power consumption, transfer mechanism that enables very-high-speed data transfer over a short-range communication link between a host and a client. MDDI requires a minimum of just four wires plus power for bi-directional data transfer that with present technology can deliver a maximum bandwidth of up to 3.2 Gbits per second.
While MDDI and other data interfaces can be used to efficiently provide high speed data rates across interfaces, there are increasing needs to optimize performance and more effectively use digital transmission links, such as an MDDI link. Specifically, there is a need to dynamically adjust bandwidth allocation within an MDDI link to adjust for changing latency requirements that depend on the particular operating mode of a device.